Tree
Sire: }} Mother: }} Brothers: Sister: }} |pup = Grumble |adult = Tree |past = Pup, Leashed Dog, Lone Dog |current = Hunter |status = Living }}Tree is a long-furred blonde-and-white female Farm Dog with pointed ears and light blue eyes. Personality As the firstborn of Petal and Clover’s litter, Tree is fully aware of and often resentful towards her responsibilities as an older sister. She was fairly harsh on her siblings Blossom and Ice, both of whom left the small family Pack she maintained. She is impatient with animals who don’t take anything seriously in her opinion. She has hardened due to her challenging position, but has learned to manage her emotions better with help from her close friend Lightning and her cheerful littermate Mud. When Lightning was killed, Tree grew close to Jack, a loner in the Pack whom she helped let go of his past, as he did for her. Backstory and Facts *Tree is born to Petal and Clover along with her littermates Ice, Blossom, and Mud. *Their parents pass peacefully, and Tree inherits the leadership of their Pack. However, Ice and Blossom both leave because of conflicts within the family. *She and Mud travel to find their littermates. Ice has disappeared, but they learn of Blossom. *Tree and Mud join the Wild Pack. Tree becomes good friends and falls in love with Lightning, but he dies before they can become mates. *She becomes close with Jack. *Tree warms up quickly to the rest of the Pack, becoming much more patient with others, as well as a better friend. *She believes Jack has changed her life, and eventually the two become mates. Quotes :"Of course she's not alive." Tree's voice was brisk. "There is death waiting around the corner, especially when a dog is on her own." Her tone was calm, though sadness brimmed in her blue eyes. ― Tree's reaction to finding out that Blossom is dead :"Mud was always the favored pup. Our parents cherished him because he was so optimistic and friendly, and they always thought I was mysterious and shifty. Mud is the perfect brother, the perfect Packmate, the perfect /mate/. I'm just his shady littermate. That's why, after our parents died, Blossom left. We had an argument, and everything blew up. She left, and then our other littermates did, too. Mud and I have traveled so far to find them, even though nearly every time I've given up. All of them either died, went to live with longpaws, or just disappeared. :Yet Mud still remained so hopeful that Blossom, the sister /I/ drove away, would be out there somewhere, willing to forgive me and rejoin us. Then we arrive and found out she's dead. We hardly get time to grieve before /he/ drags us into a Pack full of strangers with a ton of problems. And now we're here." ― Tree to Lightning about her family :"Storm and Arrow are good dogs. They've proven themselves!" Thorn objected defensively, glaring at Tree. /You haven't proven yourself to be anything except rude and spiteful/ ― Thorn's thoughts on Tree :''"Yes." The word was spoken softly, as if it was carried on the wind. "It severed my relationships with Blossom and Ice. They left because of me, and Blossom is dead because of me. Mud is the only dog who tolerates me, and Lightning was the only one who understood me." Her voice cracked with sorrow, and she swallowed hard. "I would give everything to tell my sister that I love her and I miss her. I would give my life so that Lightning could be standing her, because Sky-Dogs know how much everyone would prefer him over me." ''- Tree to Jack Family Tree Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Farm Dogs Category:Lone Dogs Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Hunters